devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivan Whisky (009 vs. Devilman)
Ivan Whisky aka Cyborg 001 is a character from Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 franchise and a supporting character in the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. He is portrayed by Haruka Shiraishi. Backstory Ivan was once an ordinary infant born in Moscow, Russia, but it was soon discovered that Ivan had an inoperable brain tumor that would kill him. Rather than let his son die, Russian scientist Dr. Gamo Whisky began experimenting on his son's brain to try and save him. Driven to insanity from his failures, Dr. Whisky was approached Black Ghost and offered to aid him with their cybernetics tech. The first of the 00 Cyborgs, Ivan gained super intellect from his father's experiments and later planned the escape of his fellow cyborgs. Appearance Ivan has blue hair that covers his gold eyes and wears a red baby jumper that resembles the team's uniforms with a yellow scarf. Personality Ivan is best described as peaceful and calm, even under the most dire situations. While normally sleeping, he always wakes up in response to situations that the other cyborgs are unable to handle alone, showing a great care and concern for his team. Powers and Abilities Ivan is the most powerful of the 00 Cyborgs in terms of abilities, using his enhanced brain to channel psychic powers. However, his infant body's frailness renders him unable to use his powers for long extended periods, thus he sleeps until the team needs him in an emergency. *'Super Intellect:' Ivan's brain was enhanced by his father's cruel experiments, giving super-intellect akin to the most proficient adult scientists. This makes him a masterful tactician and strategist. *'Psychic Powers:' Ivan's brain can utilize various psychic powers such as telekinesis, levitation, ESP, Psionic shields and energy blasts. He can also use his psychic energy to teleport himself or his teammates. He can also enhance the psychic abilities of others as he did with Eva. History 001's backstory is similar to his other counterparts including where his father murdered his mother Erika when she tried to stop him. After his and the other cyborg's escape from Black Ghost had several encounters with the organization including the Mythos Cyborgs on the island Magma. Escaping the island's destruction, Ivan and the others spent their free time at Dr. Gilmore's home until Ivan foresees a 'devil'. Until the final battle with the combined state of the High-Teen Number Cyborg 0018 and Atun as well as their gestalt form Azazel, 001 took a more passive role due to going back asleep. He ends up collaborating with 0018's sister Eva Maria Pallares (0015) in her attempts to separate her brother from Atun. The attempt was successful with Set's soul released and Atun weakened for his destruction. With the fight over the cyborgs bid their goodbyes to the 'devil man' Akira Fudo and his companion Ryo Asuka, and go back to Dr. Gilmore's mansion until they are called into action again in response to Black Ghost's Generalissimo. External Links For more info on Ivan, See the Cyborg 009 Wiki Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Crossover charecters